Microelectronic packages are currently labeled using laser markings on a variety of surfaces. Laser markings have the primary disadvantage of destroying a portion of the surfaces being marked. Silicon die and integrated heat spreaders are two surfaces in microelectronic packages that are commonly marked. Laser marking induced damage is particularly troublesome for thin silicon die because it can cause die cracking. Die backside films (DBFs) are currently used to protect silicon die from laser-induced damage during marking. However, using DBFs increases assembly costs through additional materials, tools, and processing processes. Ink markings could replace currently used laser markings, but inks exhibit poor adhesion which prevents their use in marking applications.